


Fratribus et Sororibus

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: Frank [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e08 Trip to Stabby Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: A couple of weeks after he first spoke to Frank, Lucifer goes to talk to him once again.
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Frank Lawrence & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Frank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329582
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Fratribus et Sororibus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HiroMyStory for beta-ing!

The night after Ella took him to Mass, Lucifer was once again stood at Father Frank's grave.

"Hello again, Padre. I promised I'd tell you if the situation with Doctor Linda changed, and it has. She's started seeing me again and appears to be almost back to normal, except an understandable preoccupation with Hell that I can only hope will pass." He paused, and for a moment he was about to turn and leave, before he sighed and continued. "Miss Lopez took me to Mass last night. I made a deal with her, for use of her expertise, and that was what she desired, so I went. I didn't care much for the guilt-mongering, but I got through that, and it was... It was peaceful. The homily was something about acting like my half-brother, so I stopped paying attention fairly quickly, but there was something quite nice about sitting in a stone building in the quiet again. And, I made it through a visit to a church without anyone dying, so maybe the cycle has been broken." 

He was about to say his goodbyes when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Hey, Lucifer."

He turned around to see Ella stood a little awkwardly on the path.

"Miss Lopez?"

"I wanted to apologise for saying you were just being dramatic last night. Chloe told me about Father Frank, and I know you said the last two times, but I don't need to know what happened the other time. I shouldn't have made you come to Mass if you weren't comfortable with it, and I shouldn't have brushed off what you said. You're my friend, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Miss Lopez. Mass wasn't that bad, but I appreciate your concern. How did you find me, if I may?"

"I, er, I tracked your phone. I went to Lux, but you weren't there, so I tracked you here." She paused for a moment, looking at the gravestone Lucifer was still stood in front of. "That's Father Frank's grave, isn't it?"

"It is. I've found it quite therapeutic to talk to him recently."

"Tell me about him?" she asked, and Lucifer was happy to oblige. They stood in front of the stone, and he told her all she wanted to know of the unusual priest who made friends with the devil. 

When he bid Frank goodbye, following after Ella, he felt lighter than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
